1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a keyboard and a method of controlling the keyboard, and more particularly to a keyboard which has detachable keys and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional keyboard has a base and a plurality of keycaps which are connected onto the base, wherein each keycap is connected to a corresponding connecting portion of the base. However, each connecting portion of the base represents a designated key code, and therefore the location-representation relation of each keycap is fixed even if any keycap is moved to another connecting portion. In other words, the use of the conventional keyboard is limited.